lastmanstandingfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Man Standing Wiki:Policy
The Last Man Standing Wiki is a database which anyone can edit. The following rules are applied to the entire wiki and they are here to ensure the LMS wiki continuities running smoothly for years to come. This wiki does contain many spoilers so read how wish. Please add constructive edits to help grow this database as far as we possibly can! Consequences Warnings Warnings issued by administrators and moderators and are not to be removed regardless of what happens. Suspension Suspensions are givin by administrators. Suspensions are where you temporarily lose editing assess to this wiki because you violated this policy. Blocking Blocking are issued by administrators only. They permanently remove a users editing and possibly viewing access forever. Other user can approach an administrator and request that another user be blocked, but it is the admins choice. Be Kind Treat every other user in this wiki with respect even if they have different options than you. You can get suspended from editing or banned entirely from this wiki. Formatting When formatting, please refrain from using bold, all caps, or multiple exclamation points. Please use italics and bulleted/numbered list. Cite your sources, from reliable, trustworthy websites. All uncredited or unformatted information may be deleted. Adding Articles When creating new articles, be sure to have at lease two paragraphs of four or more sentences plus an introductory paragraph or it may be deleted. We make exceptions for articles about guest stars or animals. Spam / bias/ fiction/ or rumors in an article without reference will be deleted. References can come from Wikipedia, Deadline, Fox, IDMB and other reliable, well known sources. Photos/Videos Please be clear when naming and uploading files to this Wiki. I have mistaken misnamed files for spam and deleted them before. Example File Name: Season 3 Episode 9: Thanksgiving Also do not use files that are owned and copyrighted by others. This is frowned upon, all such files will be deleted once discovered. This include watermarks (Stamped) images. Please caption your images descriptively but in less than two sentences. Poor quality images will be deleted and the owners will be warned. Further violations of rules will result in me indefinitely blocking you. Categories Refrain form adding any new categories. These are for the admins to do and if it isn't already listed, it likely isn't needed. Page Protection Some of this wiki's pages are locked from editing by admins, such as our home/main page, our policy page, and peoples profile's as these do not need to be changed. We also lock pages which are highly vandalized, need a cool-off period, or contain complex code that could be mistakenly removed . If you would like to contribute to a locked page, please contact an admin and they will add it. If you would like to lock a page, please contact an admin with a good reason and they will lock it. If you would like your profile page locked, you do not need a reason, but you will need to approach an admin. Vandalism Vandalism is strictly not tolerated. You will receive one warning and be suspended for 24 hours for spam, glaring grammatical errors, and other small offences. Bigger offences such a threats, foul language, or profanity even if it is a direct quote, will get you a warning. Badge Hoarding, which is where you make useless edits to get a badge is considered vandalism and will get you blocked for a few weeks. Plagiarism We welcome you to reword a sentence and give sources on this Wiki. But you may not copy and past and not give a source. If you own information on this Wiki please let me know and I will remove it. Authors who copy without sources or plagiarize will be receive one warning along with a suspension of 2-4 weeks. Second offence is a permanent ban. Major Changes Please do not make major changes to a page such as rewriting the entire page, updating the info box, updating pictures and videos, etc without consulting with other users and admins. Please give an accurate reason. Be sure to fill out the description box, before publishing. You will receive a warning with suspension of 24 hours. If you change something without the approval of others again we will end your editing rights. Deleting pages or Paragraphs Never, Ever Delete a page or paragraph without an admins permission. This could get you banned from this community. If there is false or misleading information on a page, let an admin know immediately. Advertising Advertising is forbidden here. You will be banned if you are caught. Personal Information You are not allowed to share any personal information on this wiki. If personal information is found report it to an admin, and it will be deleted immediately. The user will get a warning. Wiki Forums Blog The blog is for LMS information, you may start a discussion or let people hear you out on idea for the show. Pretty much if it's related to the show it's allowed on the blog. The Blog can be found by hovering over about, then show, then Recent Blog Post. This image policy, kindness policy, and so forth still pertains to the blog. Forums & Discussion The forums & discussions are disabled on this wiki. Message Walls Every user has a Message Wall on there profile. These are used to get in touch with a user that user. If you post anything offensive to that user they can request that an admin blocks you. Thank you for reading this policy, now you can help us edit and expand the Last Man Standing Wiki! Category:Site administration